southernalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Varland'Dais Redblade
Commander V. Redblade, as many of his felllow Coast Guard members call him, is among the best leaders and fighters on the island of Yheyn, having one numerous tactical victories and taken on many adversaries over the course of his life time. A former adventurer, he has put all of the skills he gained across the Matoran Universe as a whole to use, and ascended to the most coveted position in the organization. Biography In the past, the Matoran known as Varland'Dais claims to have been a resident of the Southern Continent, a place, ironically, far to the north of the Alliance. He was always the adventuring type, unwilling to sit around working and instead contented to explore old ruined cities and battle massive Rahi. Supposedly, he came into the possession of a number of Toa stones during his travels, but never was able to gain power for them - something that would come as a surprise, due to his eccentric nature typically being observed in such destined Matoran. He merely took it as a sign from Mata-Nui that his actions were the best way for him to help the universe, even if he was only a worker, and not a destined fighter. Eventually, he had exhausted all that he wanted from the expansive Continent, and began travelling into the untamed Southern Islands. It is believed that somewhere along the way he came into possession of his longsword, Scarlet Wave, but others say that he has always had the blade - he's certainly not the one talking. At some point, though, he grew tired of his constant travels, and after a few near-death experiences, he settled down on a small coastal village on Yheyn. That might have been the end of his tale, had a group of Zyglak not attacked the village from the coast line and began ransacking it. He took up arms and began fending them off as best he could, taking a number of the terrible creatures with him and allowing others to flee. He was only barely able to escape with his life when a team of Toa from the Council showed up to drive them back to the ocean. He knew, then, that he couldn't just sit down and rest - he needed to continue with his mission. So, he joined the Coast Guard, and became one of its best warriors - that list including even Toa. After his brave fight against the Vermillion Dragon leader Nuvinus, his fame only grew. Eventually, he was granted the title of Commander of the Coast Guard, and under his leadership they have been doing better than ever. This is where he is today. Powers & Appearance Commander Redblade is a master of his weapon, being able to fight against enemies far larger and stronger than himself and still defeat them. His weapon, the longsword Scarlet Wave, seems to glow a slight red whenever he strikes it against an adversaries weapon, and he moves incredibly fast with it. Sometimes, people report seeing a shimmering, red haze where it cut through the air. Redblade, as a Ta-Matoran, possesses increased resistances to fire and heat related attacks, and is able to survive in harsh, volcanic climates for extended periods of time, as opposed to other Matoran. His tactical abilities are almost unsurpassed, and he has shown a great deal of skill in coordinating attacks both on ground and at sea. When his personal ship is seen, most pirate ships simply lay down arms and surrnder rather than having to face off against him - if not their captains, then their crew taking over. His appearance is somewhat standard for a Ta-Matoran, with dark red as his primary coloration, and a brownish red for his secondary. He weras a dark red, powerless Kakama. He keeps the sheathe for his blade across his back, and often fights with it using both hands. Personality Redblade is a very flamboyant Matoran, making a big deal of himself on and off the field and proving capable of drawing great amounts of attention to himself. His cavalier attitude caused him no end to problems in the past, but today it only helps to strengthen his reputation amongst his subordinates. He is a rather friendly person, and his ever optimistic and happy demeanor only seems to fade in the direst of circumstances - then, all he cares about is getting as many people to safety as possible. He has firm beliefs about self-sacrifice, and being willing to take the fall if it means others can survive. He has almost no respect for people who are unwilling to take up arms if it means saving theirs or others lives, the second in particular. Category:People